


The Third Time's The Charm [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, I like the dog show," Steve protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time's The Charm [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Third Time's The Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318270) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 14:02



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (12.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/57o8ad2py5qcgvd/thirdtimes-mp32.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (6.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oy5629db4r9oybh/thirdtimes-m4b2.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (12.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/thirdtimes-mp32.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (6.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/thirdtimes-m4b2.zip)

  


  * **Archive Link:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/third-times-charm)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My many years of avoiding singing in podfic have finally caught up with me. But it's always a joy to visit these nerds, and thanks to Speranza for keeping me on my creative toes. :)
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/134560692326/podfic-the-third-times-the-charm).


End file.
